Elle danse dans la nuit
by 655178
Summary: ¤RAR ! vague n¤2 !¤ James sous sa cape d'invisibilité se rendit dans la Forêt Interdite. Il faisait ça pratiquement tout les soirs, pour aller voir danser au clair de lune une belle rousse au yeux vert... One-shot -FINIT-
1. Default Chapter

Hello ! Merci de lire ce petit one-shot !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : "Elle dansera encore et encore..."

Elle dance en rythme et en cadence,

Elle rêve tout le temps,  
Elle dance par tout les temps.

Elle rêve avec la nature,  
Elle dance rêvant d'aventure.

Elle rêve, bijou éternelle,  
Elle dance, il ne lui manque plus que les ailes.

Elle dance dans la nuit,  
Elle rêve seule sous la pluie.

Elle dance, il n'y a pas de danger,  
Elle rêve, je suis là pour la protéger.

Elle danse, en parfaite harmonie,  
je l'admire et j'aime son rire,  
Elle danse, je l'aime même à en mourir.

Et voilà que le jour se lève,  
Terminé les rêves,  
Elle me haïra encore,  
Je l'aimerai en secret.

Je m'en vais mais je reviendrai,  
Encore elle dansera, toujours je serai là.  
Ignorant ma présence, oubliant mon regard,  
Encore elle dansera  
Toujours elle rêvera.


	2. RAR

Merci **mysSy-mel** la review ! Et aussi merci pour le compliment ! Cela fait 1 ans et demi que je lis des fic et j'ai mis tout ce temps pour écrire et publier ma toute première fic, ("Lequel des deux survivra ?" -je l'ai ecrite chez mes grand-parents à 2 heure du mat' pendant un face à fasse mortel avec une immence araignée, mdr!-). Je ne suis pas forcément fan des James/Lily mais j'avais envie d'écrire celui-ci en écoutant "Elle danse seule" de Gerald de Palmas.

Bye

-

Thank you **Inlandsis**, ne t'inquiéte pas, tu n'est pas la seul à danser seule (seulement quand y'a plus personne dans la maison, car autrement on me prendrais pour une folle échapper de l'asile d'à côte ! lol !).

A très bientôt sans doute !

-

Et merci à **ceux qui ont pas reviewer **(sauf si y'en a pas,lol) mais je préfèrerais une review même si c'est juste pour marquer "bien", au moins je sais que vous êtes là et ça me motive !!!!!

-

A la prochaine

Spirit.w.w.


	3. RAR2

**!!!! D'abord, j'ai été surpris d'avoir 6 reviews, parce que franchement, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce one-shot, il faut dire aussi, que je ne suis pas fan des James/Lily, je trouve cela trop ... banal, c'est comme pour les Ron/Mione, ça fait partie du décor. Enfin... chaqu'un ces gouts, et si ça vous plaît, tant mieux !! J'en suis plus que ravie !!!!!**

-

Merci **Malice** ! Si ça t'a plut, autant pour moi ! lol !

-

**Thealie** : Mici ! Si la c'était pas mal, je m'arrangerais pour que la prochaine fois cela soit géniale, lol !

-

Lut **Delphine** ! Alors comme ça tu n'aime pas les poèmes ? Remarque, je te comprend, cela n'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère ! Je ne cherche pas à faire des rimes parfaites, qui pourraient gachées le tout, mais plutôt à incorporer une note de poésie (...dans ce monde de brute, non, je rigole) dans mes fics (ou one-shots, car assumer une fic et assurer sa fin est assez lourd à porter, c'est comme un engagement fasse aux lecteurs, imagine J.K. Rowling dire : "J'en ai marre, je m'en vais faire le tour du monde avec mon milliard et j'abondonne HP!" Totalement suréaliste, n'est ce pas ? Bon reprennons : ) ! On pourrait dire que je mêle habilement (ou tout du moins j'essaye! lol) histoire et poésie !

-

Kikou **Cool** ! Alors toi aussi tu as un internet de mre, lol ! Je me demande à quoi sa sert d'avoir ADSL si à coté on a un ordi vieux de 5 ans ! Enfin bon passons, heureuse que cela t'est plu, et d'autre part je ne pense pas en mettre d'autre en ligne avant un bon moment, sauf si je me décide à publier ce tout petit one-shot de 5 lignes qui traine dans mes tiroirs ou qu'une soudaine inspiration me vienne soudainement, lol, mais sur ces hypotèque fics, je peux te conseiller d'aller voir mes 2 autres one-shots ! L'un (Monsieur-le-metteur-en-scène, sur le titre de la fic, je voulais mettre les tiraient mais ça n'a pas marcher !), c'est un gros délire "made in Moi " avec une fin... surprenante ! Et l'autre (Lequel des deux survivra ?), le combat final qui est aussi "made in Moi", lol, avec une fin qui est aussi surprenante (enfin cela dépend des points de vues!), (Franchement, je pense que ce que ma prof de français de l'année dernière nous à appris sur les nouvelles, m'a totalement boulverser, lol, dans mes 2 autres OS, je n'est fait que des fins... pour le moins... intéréssante -je n'est pas trouvé un autre mot plus appoprié ! lol-.)

-

Et merci à **ceux qui ont pas reviewer **(sauf si y'en a pas, lol) mais je préfèrerais une review même si c'est juste pour marquer "bien", au moins je sais que vous êtes là et ça me motive !!!!!

-

Bye bye tout le monde !!

Spirit.w.w.


End file.
